


О том, как в 3015 году Омикрон Персей 8 объявил войну Туманности Нетфликс

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Daredevil (TV), Futurama
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, binge watching, netflix, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лррр и Нднд смотрят запоем Сорвиголову на Netflix. Перевод чудесного фика для летней фандомной битвы 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как в 3015 году Омикрон Персей 8 объявил войну Туманности Нетфликс

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How, in the year 3015, Omicron Persei 8 declares war on the Netflix Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524030) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Почему Netflix не работает? — заорал Лррр.

Нднд закатила глаза:

— Новую серию Сорвиголовы придётся подождать еще год.

— Ааааааааррррргх! Но я должен знать, что там происходит! Завалил ли этот хилый Мердок хоть кого-нибудь?

— Мы на это можем только надеяться, — ответила Нднд.

Не обращая на нее никакого внимания, Лррр продолжал:  
— Соединятся ли Клэр и Мердок своими половыми органами? Расскажет ли Карен остальным, что она тоже великая воительница? Свинтит ли Фогги на сторону зла?

— Предполагаю: вероятно, скорее всего и нет.

— И найдет ли щупленький малютка-Фиск свое счастье?

Нднд вздохнула:  
— Это же просто шоу.

— Заткнись, Нднд!

— Ты что, плачешь?

— Нет, отвали!


End file.
